


a moment’s silence

by oneshortday



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rimming, but its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshortday/pseuds/oneshortday
Summary: A hand on his shoulder. “You know,” a baritone, below his ear, “you don’t have to just watch.”Everything in Sidon's body froze.He’d been caught, the prince had been caught watching the prostitutes.—or, a sex scene from an extensive au my friend and i created where sidon is the prince of zora kingdom and sheik is a prostitute (for now)
Relationships: Sheik/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a moment’s silence

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell by the summary this is from an au that alisha and i made involving ghirahim, sheik, sidon, and link. it’s modern(ish) and sidon is meant to be perceived as human.
> 
> title is from moment’s silence (common tongue) by hozier

Sidon liked to watch. Ever since he was a little boy, when he was locked behind closet doors, voice stolen from him, and all he could do was watch -- he made a habit of it. When she screamed, when she fell. When the drunkard stumbled out of the double doors from his sisters bedroom, complaining of how badly he needed to piss. When the handmaidens found her body, when the guards came running, when his father screamed and demanded to know why his sister's security had been so lax. When his father sobbed into her bloody chest, and called for Sidon himself — he watched. When the drunkard went on trial, when Muzu said something about a mental break and drunk incompetence. He just watched, his small body quaking against his father's leg, as the drunkard stood on the gallows, a dead man walking. 

He watched the funeral, and the mourners. He watched his sister's monument go up, a forever reminder of her joyous life, and untimely death. Sidon watched his people move on, his servants and handmaidens forgetting to step over the faded blood stain, his father crying at his sister's statue every night, when he thought he was alone.

Sidon still watched. it became an obsession of his, lurking in the shadows, catching people at their most vulnerable. He knew of the castle affairs, handmaidens kissing servants, servants kissing servants, handmaidens kissing handmaidens. Eventually, he grew bored of the familiar faces, so he ventured out of his home, into the streets of his kingdom, near the water — where the undesirables and unwanteds live, where darkness festered and paved the way for unholy beings to dwell. 

It was here, in this din, that Sidon’s life would be forever changed. His breathing was shallow as he peeped through an open door, one hand firm between his teeth to keep himself quiet, the other rubbing anxiously on his thigh. Eyes fixed on the scene before him, bodies writhing and tangled together in what could only be described as unadulterated ecstasy - and surely something that would land him right in the hands of Demise if  _ he _ ever tried that. He knew what happened on these streets, and that the noises these strangers were making weren’t supposed to be private, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had intruded on something very intimate, only to be shared between two people, not to be seen. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

With heat pooling in his gut, and hand inching dangerously up his thigh, Sidon couldn’t hide the hardness between his legs anymore. He'd have to get rid of it before sneaking back to the castle.

Finding somewhere alone shouldn’t be too hard, what with the winding and intricate alleyways and empty rooms that littered the prostitute’s town —

A hand on his shoulder. “You know,” a baritone, below his ear, “you don’t have to just watch.”

Everything in Sidon's body froze.

Panic spread through him, like poison, stopping his heart and stealing his breath. He’d been caught, the prince had been spotted amongst the prostitutes, surely his father would dethrone him, he’d disgraced his sister’s name, his people would throw him out —

The hand reached to lay on his chest, beautifully tan with lithe fingers, dancing on his shirt buttons. “I’ve seen you down here a few times,” the strange voice could only be described as honey-like, well tuned and practiced to milk money out of his victims. “You like to watch the boys.”

Sidon swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes screwed shut. He'd just face the embarrassment now and grovel for forgiveness later. 

Slowly, he turned, back rubbing along the strangers chest, a spark of electricity shooting right to his core. He'd never been so close to someone, so intimate, so  _ hard _ . 

Face to face, Sidon had to choke back a whimper. Maybe it was the hazy lighting, or maybe his dick was thinking for him, but the man that stood there was breathtaking. A Sheikah, while being the Zora’s neighbor, was still a rare sight to see in their kingdom. Blood red eyes and tawny skin, perhaps tanned more than regular from being under the sun in nothing but skimpy rags, tied together with dirty blond hair pulled into a long braid. He wasn’t nearly as tall as Sidon — no one is — with his head coming just up to Sidon’s chest. 

The stranger looked up at him, lips pulled into a smirk. Sidon steeled his nerves and let his words fall out.

“What is it that you want, then? Want some recognition for finding me here? A prize, maybe? Hush-hush money?” 

The stranger snorted. “Someone’s a little defensive,” his smile was golden. “I wanted to talk. You look… curious.” With that, he traced his hand down Sidon's chest to stop just at his navel. Sidon bit his lip. 

“Talk?” Sidon repeated, dumbly.

“Yeah, talk.” Another smile, and sidon was reminded of a character he had read about once — a cat, cunning and manipulative, pulling a lady through a land of wonder. “I’m Sheik.” 

“It’s… It’s nice to meet you, Sheik.” Sidon stuck out his hand, or tried to, at least. They were too close for handshakes. 

“And I know who you are, my prince.” The words came out of Sheik like a purr, his free hand coming to cup the side of Sidon's face. “Surely you need to get rid of  _ this  _ —“ his eyes flickered down “— before you head home.” 

“Yes, a-about that, I really should get going, I have a lot to do, you know.” Sidon tried desperately not to melt into the touch.

Sheik laughed, breathy. His hand on Sidon's navel inched down. “That’s my job, isn’t it?” 

“Well —“

“I’ll even give you a discount, my prince.”

Sidon's cheeks went as red as his hair. “You, um… you don’t have to do that, really, I -”

Sheik grabbed onto the waistband of Sidon's pants, warm fingers spreading the fabric between his shirt’s buttons to play with Sidon's skin. “You don’t really think no one will notice you, the prince, walking the streets with a hard cock?” Sheik’s hand trailed down ever further, Sidon sucking in a sharp breath when tanned fingers made contact with the fabric of his pants, stretched thin over his cock. “And what a sizable cock it is.” Sheik grinned, warm voice melting away Sidon's anxieties as he jerked into the touch. Sheik let his fingers dance over the large bulge, teasing, lingering a little longer on the little wet spot that betrayed the precum leaking from the tip.

“Oh… okay,” Sidon breathed, face nearly as red as his hair.

“Hmm?” Sheik purred. Wine red eyes peeked up at Sidon through fluttering eyelashes.

“You can… can touch it.” Sidon never thought he’d be saying such words out loud.

“Thank you, my prince.” Sheik smiled again, warmly, sinking down to his knees and making quick work of the zippers and buttons on sidon’s pants. Before Sidon’s mind could comprehend what was happening, his cock lay thick and heavy in the Sheikah’s hand, twitching when Sheik would rub a finger over the slit of his head. Without another word, Sheik took it in his mouth, warm and wet, and Sidon saw stars. He immediately dug his fingers into the blond of Sheik’s hair, afraid he’d fall backwards if he had nothing to hold onto.

“Oh, sweet Nayru-“ his voice stuck in his throat when he felt deft fingers cup his balls, squeezing gently. Sidon had never felt this  _ good _ in all his years of living. He chuckled. “So this is why people always speak so highly of sex.” 

Sheik let his dick fall from his mouth. “Have you never had sex, my prince?”

“Not… not exactly,” Sidon averted eye contact.

“What does that mean?”

He sighed. “It means no, I haven’t.”

Sheik smiled, that same wicked smile from before. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll teach you what to do.”

The hum of Sheik’s voice against Sidon’s cock made shivers shoot up his spine. He gasped when he felt Sheik pull him back into his mouth, no longer caring what his kingdom would think of him, as long as sheik’s dirty blond head continued to fuck him into his mouth. 

“God… Goddesses,” Sidon breathed. “This feels… s-so good.”

Sheik laughed, throat constricting and relaxing around Sidon’s cock. More stars. “This isn’t even the best part.”

“Keep doing that and I won’t even get to the best part.” Pleasure coiled hot in Sidon’s belly and he knew he’d come too soon if this kept on.

He would  _ never  _ settle for simply touching himself after this. 

“Of course, my prince.” Sheik purred, pulling his mouth off Sidon and standing to his full height. He pressed their chests together as well as he could with their size difference, and danced his fingers along Sidon's shoulders, up until his nails were grazing the upward turn of Sidon's lips. “Would you like to finger me?” 

The question left Sidon breathless.  _ Of course _ , he wanted to say, but his foggy mind could muster nothing more than an incoherent string of syllables that he hoped sounded something like  _ fuck yes _ . Sheik smiled, pulling on Sidon's collar until the smaller man's back was pressed against the wall, pushing his tattered pants down to pool around his ankles. Sheik's cock stood hard against Sidon's thigh, admittedly much smaller than the prince’s, but at the sight Sidon was so full of a hot need that it was all he could do to not drop to his knees right then and there. 

Sidon was brought back to attention by the feel of Sheik’s hands on his arms, his chest, his neck, calloused palms tracing every pattern of his royal clothes. It suddenly hit Sidon -- the difference in their status. When was the last time Sheik had gotten a proper meal? A hot bath? His clothes were dirty and too loose, more than likely hand me downs from a retired prostitute, or found somewhere thrown away. 

“I’m going to bring you gifts.” Sidon said, copying the Sheikah’s movements and using his large hands to nearly engulf one of Sheik’s biceps.

Sheik blinked. “What?”

“The next time I see you,” Sidon explained, hands travelling up to rest around Sheik’s neck, earning a stuttered breath from the shorter man. “I want to bring you things. New clothes. Food. Whatever you want,” his words were soft. “Come to the castle with me.”

A red blush tinted Sheik’s dark face, eyes darting away from Sidon. He swallowed something in his throat and Sidon saw through his sultry facade for half a second, before the agile mask was put back on. 

“My prince,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about any of that. You wouldn’t want someone like me in your castle anyway, I'm too rough around the edges.”

Sidon's brow furrowed. “You’re not,” he said. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Sheik’s entire body stilled, every movement coming to a halt for a moment too long. Sidon feared he had said something wrong, that he ruined the moment. He tried to search in Sheik’s eyes, in his face for some expression of emotion, good or bad -- all he found was foggy confusion. But then Sheik laughed and buried Sidon's face in the crook of his neck. 

“Come now, my prince. You mustn't make promises you cannot keep in the throes of passion. Someone might hold you to them one day, you know.”

Sidon wanted to continue, to convince Sheik what he was saying was true -- that someone as beautiful and wondrous as he was didn’t deserve to live a life like this, that it was a mistake he was on the streets, but his cock rubbed against the soft part of Sheik’s upper belly and all reasoning went out the window. He sucked a little mark into Sheik’s skin, rubbing at the wet spot with his fingers, before Sheik took his hand — so much larger than Sheik’s own — and ran his tongue all over two of the digits, spit running down to pool in the lines of Sidon’s knuckles. 

Sidon watched in a daze as Sheik sucked in his two fingers, much like his cock earlier, until they were nearly soaking. 

“Okay,” Sheik said. Was he rushing them on? “Use those to finger me.” 

Sidon swallowed hard as he felt one of Sheik’s legs wrap around his hip. He felt blindly at Sheik’s ass, groping and prodding until he found the heat of Sheik’s hole, delighting in Sheik’s gasp when he circled the rim of muscles experimentally. Slowly, he pushed one of his soaking fingers into Sheik, eyes fixated on Sheik’s expression as his knuckles sunk into him. 

Sheik screwed his eyes shut, breath warm and face relaxing as he exhaled, hands tangling in Sidon’s hair. “Go on,” he said.

Sidon did  _ not _ know what he was doing, but he had peeped on enough couples doing the same thing, so he let his instincts take over. He pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, trying to time his movements to the rise and fall of Sheik’s chest. His knuckles bumped against Sheik’s ass with every thrust inward, and the longer he went on, the more of a blush developed on Sheik’s neck. 

“Can I put the other finger in?” He asked.

“Yes,” it wasn’t an assent, it was a  _ demand _ .

When Sidon pulled his finger out once more, he added his middle finger, wincing at the stretch he could feel. Sheik let out a loud moan, piercing his ear drums and bouncing off the barren walls. 

“Fuck,” Sheik hissed. “Your fingers are big.”

Sidon chuckled, embarrassed. 

“On these next few thrusts, spread your fingers. It’ll help stretch me out.”

Sidon nodded, obediently doing as he was told. He would do whatever Sheik wanted, as long as it meant the smaller man would continue to moan and breathe like that. Sidon pushed his fingers in ever farther, knuckles digging into flesh, and he must have done  _ something  _ right, as Sheik cried out and arched his back off the stone wall. “For the love of Din,” Sheik cursed, panting, breathless. 

“Am I doing okay?” Sidon asked.

“You’re perfect, my prince,” he said softly, eyes roaming slowly over Sidon’s blushing face. “You can fuck me now.”

This time Sidon avoided eye contact. He licked his lips, a nervous habit. 

“What’s wrong, my prince?” There was a hint of genuine concern in the Sheikah’s voice.

“Uh,” Sidon wished he could shrink in on himself as he felt the burn on his cheeks. “I was actually wondering if you could, um… if you could do that. To me.”

Sheik stood there, staring at the larger man, mouth slightly agape. “Are you sure?” He asked, dumb founded.

“Yes,” Sidon breathed. His nerves stood on end. “I think I’d like that very much.” 

Sheik seemed almost… bashful as he smiled at the other man, fingers caressing Sidon’s face. “That’s not a usual request.”

“Would you be comfortable doing that?”

It was silent for a moment, Sheik worrying at his lower lip just slightly, before pushing Sidon until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of a table (when did that get there?) and he was fully laying on it, legs dangling off and around Sheik’s waist. 

Sheik made quick work of removing the prince’s pants, ripping off a gilded shoe to further spread Sidon’s legs. His gaze as his eyes roamed every inch of Sidon’s body was different than before, predatory and hungry, like this was a sight rare to behold. Sidon found it hard not to squirm under the scrutiny, his cock twitching as he saw Sheik smirk at him. He watched as Sheik lowered to his knees for the second time, but this time around he didn’t pay Sidon’s cock any attention, focusing all his energy instead on Sidon’s ass. Lithe and gentle fingers opened Sidon up, and before he could ask what was going to happen next, Sheik’s tongue had darted out to lick a hot stripe up the core of Sidon, all the way up to his balls, then down again. 

Sidon let out a moan, a lewd sound not befitting of a prince, as his fingers dug into the wood under him. Every inch of his skin lit up like a circuit board, nerve endings raw where Sheik touched him, ready to topple over the edge at any moment. Surely someone would hear the way he was crying Sheik’s name, taking the Goddesses' names in vain when Sheik pushed his tongue past the muscles of his entrance. Fingertips bruised into his thighs, Sheik working him until he was undone, unraveling at the seams, spread open with nothing left to hide. 

Briefly, he felt the warmth of Sheik leave him, and he whined at the loss, begging him to come back and  _ fuck me, fuck me please sheik _ .

Sheik laughed, the most genuine and beautiful sound Sidon had heard come from his mouth yet. “Patience, my prince,” he said. “Without this, I’m afraid even I might hurt you.” 

He realized, dimly, Sheik had rummaged lube from his pants when a slick finger pushed into his entrance, followed by another, fucking into his already sensitive hole. The Sheikah took his time with Sidon, stretching him and scissoring his fingers just so, enough to leave Sidon shaking and breathless. 

Just then, Sheik’s experienced fingers hit a small bundle of nerves within Sidon that made his vision go blank. “What is that?” He gasped, barely able to find his voice.

“Your prostate.”

“Do it again,” 

And Sheik did. Again and again, first knuckles rubbing against the spot voraciously, almost viciously, as if Sheik’s pleasure in this was dependent entirely on Sidon’s own. 

“Sh-sheik,” Sidon choked. “Please, if you keep doing that — please Sheik, I want to feel you.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” a hunger ignited within Sheik that he hadn’t felt in a long time, dwelled after countless nights with the savage men of the Zora’s royal city. He quickly regained his composure before Sidon could see him. “Anything for you, my prince.” 

Wasting no time, Sheik unsheathed his fingers from Sidon’s heat and poured more lube onto them, stroking his own cock until properly lathered. He rested the tip of his dick against Sidon’s entrance, reveling in the hiss the prince let out as he slowly pushed in, the small rim of muscles taking him gratefully. It was hard to keep his cool, burying himself into Sidon’s heat after years of being the one fucked. He had almost forgotten the sensation, the feeling in his cock as he began to pull out, only to quickly push back in. And the sounds Sidon made didn’t help at all, mewling and groaning with every twitch of Sheik’s hips. Yellow eyes fluttered open to meet red ones, a small, fucked out smile spreading on Sidon’s face.

“Where, hm —“ he stopped, eyes rolling back into his head. “Where will you come?” 

“Wherever you want, my prince.” Sheik panted. It was hard to talk.

“Wherever  _ you _ want,” Sidon shot back at him, fingers moving to grip onto Sheik’s shoulders as he spat out a curse.

Sheik rolled the decision around in his mind as best he could. “I’ll pull out,” he said finally.

He wasn’t entirely sure Sidon heard him, or that he cared, lost in their sex. Sheik was getting close, unfortunately. He wanted to draw this out, drill into the prince until he forgot his own name, make his mark on the larger man that would be undeniably  _ his  _ — but he was quickly losing control. He adjusted his stance, angling his hips so he could fuck Sidon deeper, the tip of his cock once again finding that sweet spot deep within. Sidon moaned out, a mix between Sheik’s name and the region’s matron Goddess, heat clenching around Sheik at just the right moment. 

“Oh —“ Sheik tried to quell the inevitable, to pull out, but it’s almost as if his hips refused to move, his stomach seizing up and body bowing into Sidon as he came, hips finally moving again only to stutter further into the prince, fully painting his insides. He let out a long groan, nearly lifeless.

“Sheik,” Sidon whined, still gyrating his hips into the smaller man. Sheik smiled, understanding, gripping onto the prince’s cock and pumping it not even twice before he came, ejaculate shooting up into Sheik’s hair and onto Sidon’s blushing face. 

The two stilled, breath coming out hard but in sync, Sidon mumbling out a string of prayers and curses under his breath. Sheik thought he heard mention of the late princess between muttered apologies, but he wouldn’t pry. He finally pulled out, taking his time, silencing Sidon’s words to nothing but heavy breathing. 

“Come, my prince,” he said, removing one of Sidon’s hands from his shoulder and intertwining their fingers. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sidon nodded dumbly, letting Sheik pull him off the table, stumbling behind him. “Wait,” he said, stopping. His mind was still hazy, but a pertinent thought came to him. “I… I have to pay you, don’t I?”

Sheik’s face grew warm. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But, you get paid for your services.” Sidon protested.

“My prince,” Sheik cupped his hand around Sidon’s face. “If you keep your promise, I’ll be paid tenfold, won’t I?” 

Sidon smiled. “Right.” 

Sheik returned his smile. He wished Sidon could keep his promise of gifts and castle visits, but something deep in his gut told him that wouldn’t be so.


End file.
